WINGS
by scarlettfire
Summary: "Blaine was the one who suggested it, and Kurt wondered why it had never occurred to him before then."  Klaine   Bike Friendship. Prompt from Wings of Writing.


**WINGS**

**AN: This is a filled prompt for the awesome Wings of Writing, who leaves the best reviews on the face of the interweb. Below is the prompt, I hope you like it!**

**I'd love something involving a Klaine and Tina/Mike double date/friendship/hanging out with Kurt and Tina rekindling their friendship, and Blaine and Mike being good friends, and just two good guy friends. I'd love some Mike and Blaine interaction minus Kurt and Tina, but not necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was the one who suggested it, and Kurt wondered why it had never occurred to him before then.<p>

* * *

><p>They were driving back from a horrible double date with Rachel and Finn, actually, okay, it wasn't <em>that<em> bad. Kurt was just annoyed because Finn forgot his wallet and Rachel couldn't pay either, (she only had ten dollars on her and her dads hadn't given her a credit or debit card yet) so Kurt had been forced to pay for their food as well. It had been Kurt's night to pay for him and Blaine and he'd forced the younger boy to leave his money at home. Now he was wishing he hadn't.

"We need to find new friends." Kurt grumbled. Finn owed him almost forty bucks now. "Or, better yet, never go a double date ever again!"

"Kurt," Blaine said in that tone he always used when Kurt's bad mood was amusing him. "You like double dates, we both do. I get to hold your hand when we're in a group." Blaine reached across the consol and wrapped two fingers loosely around Kurt's closets wrist. Kurt sighed as he surrendered his hand, letting Blaine bring it to his lap and play with Kurt's fingers.

"If I have to spend one more night with Finn, I'm going to murder myself. I see him enough at home." Kurt whined. He would never admit to anyone that he was whining, but he didn't mind if Blaine heard him do it.

"If you murder yourself then who am I going to kiss good night, Kurt? Really, you have to think of your priorities." Blaine threaded their fingers together and then slid them apart, stroking at Kurt's wrist with the thumb on his other hand.

"Good point. How about I just kill Finn?" Kurt offered and took his hand back from Blaine long enough to get into the exit lane, then he gave his hand right back to his boyfriend.

"After you get your money back from him go right ahead." Blaine smirked and it made Kurt laugh. "I don't think Carole would love you as much, but she'd get over it."

"No, I like Carole. How about I just maim him?" Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine and was pleased when the boy looked to be holding in laughter.

"I think that would be acceptable." Blaine answered, obviously trying to keep a straight face and failing. Kurt liked that.

They fell silent for a while as Kurt navigated the needlessly complicated network of roads that followed Blaine's exit. He had to take his hand back for one of the turns, but he gave it back when the car straightened out.

"You know, we _could_ always find other people to double with." Blaine said quietly. "We do have other friends in couples."

Kurt was about to open his mouth and ask 'Who? Every single couple we know is either a revolving door, or in Westerville.' But Blaine continued speaking, cutting him off preemptively.

"Mike and Tina, for one, are really cool. Well, Mike is, I'm not really as close to Tina as you are." Blaine was looking out the window, watching the half lit neon signs going by. One of Blaine's favorite pastimes in the car was locating all the signs with burnt out letters.

All Kurt's words stopped in his throat. He'd _completely_ forgotten about Tina and Mike. They hadn't crossed his mind _once_ when he'd run through the couples they knew. This wasn't the first time he'd been tired of Finchel and wanted to replace them for a night.

"Oh," Kurt got out. "Okay, we'll ask them."

Blaine turned in his seat and bounced a little, his fingers tightening around Kurt's. "That's perfect. I won four tickets to that new horror movie last week and I know Mike would love it and I really want to watch a scary movie with you." Blaine's voice _oozed_ happiness.

"How'd you win tickets to a horror movie?" Kurt asked and pressed on the break for the stop sign they were approaching. He risked a glance at Blaine and was bowled over emotionally by how happy he looked.

"Radio." Blaine shrugged. "I answered four questions about boats, the movie's about being stuck on a boat, and they gave me tickets. You know I love radio contests." Kurt nodded, that's how he'd gotten tickets for RENT and his Sanford and Son poster that Kurt wouldn't let him put up.

"You do." Kurt agreed.

"Yeah, so," Blaine shrugged. "I know you don't really like scary movies, but I figured if I was there and it was a double date, you wouldn't mind so much. Rachel hates horror films though, something about nightmares, I forget. She told me this really creepy story about her reaction to Shutter Island when we were doing West Side Story. I doesn't bear repeating."

"So you thought Tina and Mike?" Kurt asked. He pulled over onto the shoulder, a block away from Blaine's house, and turned the engine off.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Okay." Kurt agreed. Blaine still had his hand, so he used that connection to pull the boy in, finding his lips in the near dark almost by memory alone.

Blaine didn't talk anymore after that, Kurt barely even thought.

* * *

><p>In glee on Monday Blaine came in with Mike from their shared gym class and Kurt watched them interact curiously. He'd never really paid much attention to how Blaine was relating to the boys in glee, Kurt himself wasn't very close to them so it hadn't crossed his mind that Blaine would be. Kurt had been more interested in monitoring his boyfriend's interactions with the girls.<p>

It occurred to him suddenly, watching the easy way quiet Mike smiled at Blaine, that his boyfriend was more comfortable with boys than girls. That thought baffled Kurt, who'd never once felt one hundred percent comfortable with a straight man who wasn't his dad. But looking at Blaine, at the way he didn't hesitate to do the weird man slap on shoulder thing that meant 'see ya' as far as Kurt could tell, Kurt thought he might have to reevaluate his mental picture of Blaine.

He felt a little dumb really. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Blaine had just spent two years with nothing but boys, boys, boys _everywhere_, rarely coming into any contact with girls. In fact, Kurt was pretty sure Blaine had spent less time with girls than most of the other private school boys, neither having a sister or being interested in dating any said females he might come across. Blaine had learned how to connect with boys, unlike Kurt, who was still struggling to feel comfortable with Finn sometimes despite living with the footballer.

Blaine smiled as he came to sit next to Kurt. He ran his fingers down Kurt's arm, rubbing a circle into Kurt's wrist and then let his hand fall. They tried not to touch in public, even glee choir-room public, so it didn't become such a habit that they forgot it was dangerous sometimes. When they were in a group it was a little different, they felt a bit safer risking hand holding, but alone they didn't dare.

"So I talked to Mike, he said he'd ask Tina but they could probably do it this Saturday or Sunday," Blaine whispered to him. "Which is good because I have to use those tickets soon. I looked at them last night and there's an expiration date."

"When is it?"

"Weekend after this." Blaine answered.

* * *

><p>Despite being closer to the girls than the boys, Kurt wasn't close to Tina. He'd never really been that close to her to begin with, but transferring to Dalton had all but diminished them to school only friends. They sat with the same group at lunch and shared jokes and small snippets of conversation easily, but they didn't even really talk in glee and Kurt had no idea when the last time he saw Tina outside of school was.<p>

As the week continued, Kurt noticed how close Blaine and Mike seemed to be. He realized how often the Asian boy's name came up in conversation; how it was usually Mike Blaine was texting when Kurt asked.

It stunned him to realize that Blaine and Mike were _friends, _actual friends, not just see-ya-in-school friends. When Blaine had to back out of their usual after glee coffee on Wednesday it was because Mike had invited him to join the Asian Club. That day Kurt also learned that Blaine had a tiny bit of Chinese in him.

On Thursday Kurt watched Tina, only to find her watching him back. They both blushed a little and turned away.

That night Kurt messaged her on Facebook.

_Hey, how are you?_

He hated how lame it sounded, but it was the best he had for now. An hour later, when he got back on to check a link Wes had sent everyone, he saw that she'd answered back and was still online.

**im good. howre u?**

_Good._

…

_Listen, Tina,_

**our bfs r close. i didnt no that b4 this weekend, not rlly**

_Wow, that's exactly what I was going to say. Mindreader._

**comes with my vamp pwrs. lol**

_Are you still pretending to be a vampire for Figgins?_

**gets me outta gym, so yeah**

_DAMN! I wish I'd thought of that. It'd make it SO much less awkward. Do you know how hard it is to not look at anybody? You'd think they'd be more discreet and avoid me, but no, they just strip down. ::shudder:: So many unattractive bodies._

**haha, kurt! thats hilarious! i could pretend to bite u in front of him…**

_He probably wouldn't believe it without seeing some blood or something. Thanks though, Tina._

_Oh, so did Blaine tell Mike what movie we're watching? It's some horror thing._

**i no, it's called WINGS, ive been wanting to see it. we offered to pay for the tickets, but apparently theyre free. cant beat free.**

_Nope, you really can't. Blaine's actually really good at winning those radio things, you know the ones where you have to be the whatever number they want caller and answer all these pointless questions. He once answered all these questions about Pitbull and got this ridiculous tee-shirt he refuses to burn even though he'll NEVER wear it._

**haha. of the two of us im the one that wins stuff. we went to this fair thing on the chinese new year last year and i had to win my own dragon puppet, mikes too nice to the little kids, he keeps letting them win**

_Oh my, I'm almost positive Blaine would too. He's got SUCH a soft spot for little kids, he goes all gooey when they're around. It's kind of cute actually._

**i no what u mean. my parents forced me to be a councilor at asian camp over the summer, which was money so i didnt complain that hard, but mike actually VOLUNTEERED to do it. he LOVES little kids.**

_I wonder when they got close?_

**mike said they really started talking when they had all those riff/tony scenes during WSS**

_WWS?_

**west side story**

_Huh, clearly we need to keep better watch on our boys. They're making friends with each other and we didn't even know. Haha_

**trufax :D**

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt sat next to Tina in the corner of the choir room and gave her a long look. "I like the blond, but I kind of miss the blue." He said after a while.<p>

Tina laughed. "I know, I'm with you there." She shrugged. "But it's more like nostalgia; I'm done with blue for now. Maybe later in life I'll do it again. Besides, it was a lot of work to keep the colour that pure, do you know how fast dye wears out? I had to redo it every week just about."

"Really?" Kurt hummed. He'd never dyed his hair before, he had no idea how long it was supposed to last. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>Their double date night ended up being Sunday and Kurt realized halfway to the movie theatre that he actually <em>hated<em> scary movies, and for a perfectly valid reason. He wasn't the type of boy who liked seeing a ton of blood and gore, hell even the first person shooter games Finn played all the time were enough to make him feel queasy sometimes.

He turned white as a sheet and Blaine didn't notice in the near darkness of the car. Blaine just kept playing with Kurt's hand, tracing the lines on his palm and then scratching a little because he knew his ghosting light touch would make Kurt need it.

They met Tina and Mike right outside the theatre doors and Blaine passed them their tickets. They went inside and were told their theatre was number three on the left. "Want popcorn or snowcaps or something, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you know how bad that stuff is for you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I also know you'll steal half of mine if I don't get you your own, and I like the popcorn here. So, what do you want?" Blaine answered and he was smirking.

Kurt resisted the urge to swat him, instead shaking his head. "Snowcaps." He answered.

Blaine's smirk turned into a smile. "Alright, I'll go get them."

"Come on, Kurt. We'll go find seats." Tina took his arm and pulled him towards theatre three.

Kurt didn't fight her hold on him, but he was still a little displeased. "I'm not the girl you know." He said.

"What?" Tina asked, stopping in front of the girl's bathroom. She slipped her arm free of his.

"In my relationship with Blaine, I'm not 'the girl'. There is no 'girl' between us." Kurt answered.

Tina quirked an eyebrow. "Use a few more words, Kurt. I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt faltered for a second, thinking of a way to explain this. He'd never even thought about having to explain this concept to Rachel, she had two dads and didn't expect it, and Finn tried not to think about Kurt and Blaine's dynamics too much because it just confused him. But Tina and Mike, well, he wasn't sure what they'd expect from Kurt and Blaine as a couple.

"I just… I want to let you know that we don't have a 'typical girl' or 'typical boy' role in our relationship, our dynamic, so… so don't expect me to act like a girl all the time. I can buy stuff and open doors for him as well. He just likes to do it louder than I do." Kurt explained.

Tina blinked at him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Tina nodded. "I know you're a boy, Kurt." She put a hand on his upper arm. "I know it feels like we forget sometimes, but we don't. _I don't_ at least."

Kurt gaped for a second. "Okay." He nodded.

"Good, now I have to pee, so can you hold my purse?" She grinned and winked as she held it out to him.

"And this is why I date boys, no purses involved." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back.


End file.
